What's a belle to do?
by ScArLet105
Summary: Chloe is a southern belle in a time of war. But she loves a beau that can never be hers. Well she turn the handsome General brady Black when her world comes crashind down?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The good old South  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 'Gone With The Wind' nor do I own any of the characters from 'Days Of Our Lives.  
  
  
  
Those Yankees, those damn Yankees. Why did they ever have to intervene with our lives? We lived peacefully drinking our brandies, dancing gaily at our many grand balls. We southerners have always been well-mannered gentlemen and ladies; I can't understand why anyone would want to bring us harm. We are not people of war, like those savage Yankees. Pa says we don't have much artillery or ammunition; we are wealthy, poised, cotton farmers for god's sake. Not soldiers. But though my father and I have recognized that we are weak compared to the Yankees, we would be better of jumping into a bayou then speaking a word of it. What we southerners lack in our battle skills, we make up in pride. Everyone has a mentality of coming out triumphant, and they are all adamant. Every night during cigar and brandy hour our 'gentlemen' boast about a victory that has not happened. I listen to their arrogance and long to speak forward, but Pa says that it is not my place as a belle to voice my opinion. But I refuse to be an ordinary belle, subservient to a beau.  
  
" Chloe…" Pa looks at me exasperated, as if he were training a mule," Please go get us another glass of Brandy," He knows me all to well, he sees my yearning to say something to these petulant gentlemen.  
  
I decide to go against my yearning, Pa obviously treasures the acquaintances of these pigs," Yes Pa," I nod politely, picking up my heaving bodice and leaving the room. Inside I am more then happy to oblige and leave their presence.  
  
I walk heavily to Pa's liquor cabinet and pull out the finest Brandy I can find. Clapping and howling are now coming from the room; obviously they are again talking about licking the Yankees. As I approach the room I can overhear their conversation.  
  
" So tell us general Black, how badly are we going to beat those damn Yankees," even more howls and claps arise.  
  
General Black, I have never been very fond of him. He is cocky and conceited, and the word gentleman definitely does not describe him. He has earned to respect of every beau and the affection of every belle. Truth be told he is handsome beau, with a stalwart physique, and piercing blue eyes, very similar to mine.  
  
" Gentlemen, it pains me to say but we aren't looking to good out there. The Yankees have warehouses and factories while all we have is cotton and slaves," I am stunned, and so is everyone in the room. Did Brady Black the southern hero just dismiss his own kind?  
  
" Treachery!" Mr. Welles shouts, he is furious, it seems as if he is about to give General Black a good crack in the head.  
  
For someone who is receiving such icy stares, General Black doesn't seemed at all intimidated by them," Well I see that I'm ruining your cigars and brandies so I'll be leaving now," He sips the last of his drink and makes his way towards the door.  
  
" General Black, please. As my quest, don't go," says Shawn Brady, the object of my undying affection. He is handsome to a fault, with brown hair, and honey brown eyes. But it is his ability to make me feel safe that draws me near him.  
  
" My good Mr. Brady, I think I will just wonder about your home if you don't mind. I think that it is necessary for my survival that I leave," He tips his hat and leaves. I see that his flippant attitude infuriates the rest of the gentlemen.  
  
" I should've laid a lick right there across his smug face!" I wish that Mr. Welles would shut his trap; he is a tiny man that could not even reach General Blacks face.  
  
" Now, Now I don't think that you would've wanted to do that. General Black has licked many better men in his young life," I look at Shawn in admiration; he is so warm hearted and kind.  
  
" I could've taken him on!"  
  
Shawn chuckled," I'm sure you could've. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna find my guest," he bid the men goodbye and left the room. I took this as my opportunity to talk to him. I gave the brandy to pa and scurried to follow Shawn.  
  
" Shawn!" I called; my heart is beating quickly and I having it hard to breath. He stops and smiles at me, I am sure it is a look a love, it must be," Can I talk to you about us?"  
  
He looks confused as he leads me into a room," Chloe my dear, I've told you before. There is no us, I am going to marry Belle. There is no change in my decision,"  
  
I feel rage and hurt as I walk to the window," But you love me, I know you do. You can't love her, a belle who can only oblige to your every word," Tears spring from my eyes; I know he doesn't mean to hurt me. But he is, and I am hating him for it.  
  
" It is hard not to love you Chloe, you have such spirit and energy. You are unlike any belle I have every met," he sees hope in my eyes and looks away," But…Belle well make a good wife, and I can have no doubt I can grow to love her,"  
  
" But you love me! And you know that I love you," I reach up to kiss him and he kisses back, but suddenly turns away," No Chloe, I shall marry Belle. I'm sorry,"  
  
I feel like tearing him to shreds for how badly he his hurting me, though I have no right to hate him, I do. I slap him across the face swiftly and sharply. I await a slap in return, but instead he looks at me sympathetically and walks away.  
  
" I hate you Shawn Brady! I shall hate and despise you forever!" But it is too late. He is gone. I pound my fists on a table, I see a vase and cannot resist. I grab it and throw it against a portrait against the wall. Suddenly general Black rises from the couch that sits infront of the portrait.  
  
It now realize that he has heard the whole thing and I am embarrassed to face him," General Brady, how dare you listen to out conversation without making you presence known?" His infamous smirk enrages me  
  
"I was finding you very amusing, pleading your undying love to Mr. Brady," I am suddenly wishing that Mr. Welles did crack his head open.  
  
" Get out and leave me," I am in no mood to be patronized.  
  
He laughs and inches closer to me," Well I was here first,"  
  
" Fine, then I shall leave," He grabs my arm and pulls me close," You are certainly no gentleman general Black," He continues to laugh at me," What are you laughing at?"  
  
" Miss. Lane please forgive me, but I wouldn't call myself a gentleman either," he pauses for a second looking into my eyes," Why a pretty belle like you would want a bland beau like Mr. Brady is incomprehensible,"  
  
Who does he think he is? Insulting Shawn while he stands here and belittles a woman," You have no right to say that about Shawn. He is twice the man you are," I reclaim my arm and start to walk out of the room.  
  
" And here I though you were going to hate him forever!" He called after me. I feel stupid that I have just contradicted myself, but I do not stop to retaliate. Instead my attention is drawn to all the men and women running about screaming excitedly.  
  
I do not care about whatever the news is, so I make my way upstairs. As I am walking Phillip Kiriakis, Belle's brother, who has taking a fancy towards me, comes running up to my side.  
  
" My dear Chloe they are declared it, they have declared war," I find it hard to share the excitement," Everyone is out to register,"  
  
Everyone? Shawn. I run frantically to the window and I see him. He is on his horse, kissing Belle goodbye. It breaks my heart.  
  
Phillip wraps his arms around my shoulder," Chloe you know that I love you, I know that I'm not quite the man you need by if you would consider marrying me I would give you anything,"  
  
I don't know what came over me, I saw a way to make Shawn hurt and I took it," yes I will marry you Phillip," I am too busy watching Shawn that I don't see the joy in Phillip's eyes has he kisses my hand.  
  
" You will. That's great," he continues to fondle with my hands," When shall I talk to your father?"  
  
" As soon as you can find him,"  
  
" Alright then, I'll go find him. I can't believe this. I be right back Chloe, I mean Miss. Kiriakis, dear," he kisses me clumsily before running off. I wonder if that decision was wise, it probably wasn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Southern traditions

I couldn't have imagined a more perfect wedding, the only problem was, I didn't love Phillip. Oh, but how he loved me; I couldn't bear to look in his eyes as we exchanged vows. Instead I made myself promise that I would not hurt him, I had to pay for my selfish act even if it meant being Mrs. Kiriakis for the rest of my life.  
  
When it was over, every belle and beau gave us his or her blessing. Belle was especially ecstatic as she ran up to me and hugged me.  
  
" I've never had a sister," tears were in her eyes as she said it, and I knew that she had not one mean bone in her body. But she had what I wanted the most, and I couldn't help but feel animosity towards her.  
  
As Belle moved on to hug her brother Shawn and I were left face to face. I wanted to see jealousy and rage, but he was honestly happy for me. As he kissed my cheek I began to sob, I was definitely a sight for sore eyes.  
  
Phillip cradled me, thinking that I was crying over his departure to the war the next day," Its alright my love I shall return,"  
  
I looked in his eyes, if he only knew. I felt like a horrible person for doing this to such an innocent boy. He was such a kind person, so quick to trust. I begin to wonder if it is possible to find love with this fair- haired beau. As I watch Shawn dance with Belle, I wonder if I could ever be that way Phillip. I may never know though, for a war shall take him from my arms before the dawn approaches.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 long weeks have passed, I cry as I read my beloveds letters. He writes me of the cold blood being spilt, about innocence being lost, but mostly he writes of his undying love for me. My marriage to Phillip started out as a cruel plot to make Shawn feel the pain he bestowed upon me. But now I could honestly say that I, Chloe Weasley, whom many had declared heartless; has fallen in love. But the war took him from me, just when I was starting to feel what love really was.  
  
It is southern tradition for a widow in mourning to wear all black; I am also not allowed to show my face in public. Like I would looking this atrocious. Occupants of Tara have come to give their condolences. I think they are full of crap, they do not know what I am going through. Even if they have lost a loved one, we all react to death in different ways. I think that it is naïve to expect that I feel exactly what they felt.  
  
  
  
Mammy, who has been my caretaker since a wee little belle, says that I should be gracious and be grateful that these people care so. But most don't care; in Tara it is a matter of putting on a show, making a good impression. Why would the people who have scorned me and my looks for years feel pity for me? If you ask me they are relishing in the fact that I, who have her share of beaus, has lost the only one she's ever loved, besides Shawn.  
  
" My dear Mrs. Kiriakis," It is also costumed to keep your husbands name," General Black is here to see you," Mammy sees my look of bewilderment and annoyance," But I can tell him that you are not excepting any more visitors today,"  
  
For a moment I am tempted to say yes, but though General Black is Cocky and crude, I find him very amusing. Given the recent events, I think I could use a good laugh," No that'll be alright Mammy, send him in. But warn him that I am in no mood to be criticized."  
  
Mammy nodded and left the room. I leap quickly to my feet, rushing to my vanity. I brush my hair and dab on a little rouge and perfume. I hear footsteps and rush back to my mourning bed.  
  
General Black comes in, his hat to his chest. He takes my hand and lays a gentle kiss on it," I am indeed sorry about your husband Mrs. Weasley,"  
  
I motion for Mammy to leave us, and she does," Don't you mean Mrs. Kiriakis?" I have heard that General Black has never stuck to southern tradition, though he is as southern as they come.  
  
He smiles," I believe that title would show that you belong to Phillip,"  
  
He is playing games with my mind, and I am not finding it amusing one bit," My heart still belongs to him,"  
  
He laughs," I am not another feigning griever, you need not put on that act on me," I stare at him in disbelief," Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I know very well that you never loved Phillip. We both know that you were, and possibly still are, in love with Shawn Brady.  
  
How one man could make me feel as low as dirt is pondering," Maybe it might have started out that way, and I regret it. But over time, reading his letters, I did fall in love with him. But death took him from me too soon," Tears fall from my eyes, from the look on his face, he wasn't expecting them.  
  
" You weren't in love with him Chloe. You were in love with him loving you, something that you yearned for. But not from Phillip, from Shawn," he touches my face, wiping away my tears.  
  
" You make me dizzy. You should go before you confuse me even more,"  
  
Abruptly he pulls me forcefully towards him," I'll show you dizzy," his kiss is like a rushing rapid, so powerful. He is right it does make me dizzy, but I am a widow. Not a tramp, so I push him away just as powerful.  
  
" You'd better be going," I walk to the door and open it for him,"  
  
He looks stunned, but then a sly smile creeps upon his face," You are definitely a piece of work my dear," he bows politely and puts on his hat. Closing the door I feint into my bed, his kiss had affected me more then I thought it would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~~*  
  
" Miss. Chloe, I have cared for your family for generations. Each with their own wild ideas, but you, you definitely take the cake," Mammy said sternly.  
  
I rolled my eyes as I put on my favorite pearl earrings," I can't stay in mourning forever Mammy. I need this," Tonight the town council was throwing a grand ball, to honor the home soldiers fighting for our lives. Mammy is outraged that I plan to attend; she says that I am still a widow in mourning and that I am dishonoring Phillip.  
  
" You never really loved Mr. Kiriakis did you?" her voice is cold and harsh like a venomous snake. I love her dearly but her words enrage me, I try to lay a swift one across her face but she blocks my arm," Everyone will be talking about you Miss. Chloe, do you want that?"  
  
I pull back my arm fiercely, gritting my teeth," I loved Phillip, I loved him dearly. But I must move on. None of my mourning will bring Phillip back, I know that now after all the tears I've cried. If Phillip does not wish that I move on after his death, then he is not the man I fell in love with in the first place. He would never want me as a widow in mourning while the rest of the town celebrates,"  
  
"That may be true Miss. But this is just one ball. You are young, you shall live through many more,"  
  
I look down solemnly," I need to go this one, it's special,"  
  
Mammy's eyes grow wide; I know that she's caught on. She clenches onto my arm tightly," You wanna go to this ball because Shawn Brady might be there don't you? Miss, Shawn Brady belongs to Miss. Belle, not to you,"  
  
" Mammy don't be silly, Shawn's fighting in the war, there's no way that he could be there,"  
  
Mammy still had suspicion in her eyes," Listen, I don't know these kind of functions. So I hope that you are telling me the truth Miss. I don't want you causing any trouble," Mammy gives me a foreboding look," Miss. Chloe you know I love you very much, and I am a mere slave but-"  
  
" Mammy!" she's has never called herself a slave, and I have never thought of her as one. She was like a mother to me," How can you say that. You are like family to me,"  
  
Mammy laughed as she kissed my head, just like she had when I fell of my horse and refused to get back on," My dear we may be family by heart. But look at us we are like day and night,"  
  
Only now I really look at Mammy. Her skin is as dark as night, while mine is as white as day. Her eyes are as black as coal, while mine are blue as the sea. Are hair is of the same color, but hers is stringy and brassy, while mine is smooth and silky. I now see are differences, and I feel stupid. I've laughed, cried, yelled to this woman who I considered to be almost one of my own. But truth be told, she was far from my own as possible.  
  
" Miss. Do you know what this war is about?"  
  
I shook my head; I couldn't have cared less about the war, until it claimed the life of my husband. Now I searched for answers as to why Phillip's life had been taken," No. Please Mammy tell me,"  
  
She looked irresolute about telling me, she could see that I needed desperately needed to know, like it was some closer to Phillip's death," It is because of me,"  
  
I laughed, it wasn't a humorous one, it was more of a sudden reaction. Mammy was capable of many things, but starting a war was not one of them," You? You are the reason so many men are losing their lives?"  
  
Mammy shook her head," My words came out all wrong. I meant that my people are the reason for this war,"  
  
" You're a Yankee!" I shouted, Mammy couldn't be one of them.  
  
Mammy hit her head with her palm," NO, NO, NO! Miss. Chloe I mean the rest of the slaves, like myself. We are the reason this war is being fought. The Yankees do not believe in slaves, that is why we are in this predicament,"  
  
I have never felt this stupid and confused in one day," Are you trying to tell me that just because we have a few slaves, men are out there dying for your people," I imagine that I sound arrogant and haughty. But if that was the reason that Phillip lost his life, then she was going to have to do better then that.  
  
" You don't understand Miss. It is not only about slaves, it is about a bigger picture. Freedom," the glassy look in her eyes said it all. That is what Mammy wanted the most, freedom.  
  
" Well I guess that makes us the bad guys huh?"  
  
Mammy looks at me foolishly," No, fighting for tradition does not make you a 'bad guy'. Fighting for people that you see as 'property', now that makes you a 'bad guy',"  
  
I don't think I was ready for all this. My love Phillip didn't die for a righteous cause, he died for a selfish one. One that he didn't even fully understand. He died because we wanted our slaves to wait on us hand and foot instead of giving them what we all deserve, freedom.  
  
I wipe the stinging tears from my eyes scornfully; I am starting to regret ever asking mammy to tell me about the war. What pa has always said," What you don't know won't hurt you,"  
  
"Mammy,' I whimper, sounding completely pathetic," Will you help me get ready for the ball, I know that you don't approve but-"  
  
Mammy cradled my cheeks," My dear Miss. Chloe you are as stubborn as a Yankee mule you are! But all right. If you insist"  
  
I can't wait, I am secretly praying that Shawn will be there. 


End file.
